


Notturno

by FuegoValcarenghi



Series: Retos de "Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera" [2]
Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuegoValcarenghi/pseuds/FuegoValcarenghi
Summary: Ni en sus más locos sueños, Siegfried se imaginó que su señora, la futura sacerdotiza de Asgard, tendría semejantes planes para la noche en la que había de arribar la Primavera...Geografía  y dulzura a la noruega; mi respuesta al Reto no. 2 de la comunidad "Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera"
Series: Retos de "Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868548
Kudos: 2





	Notturno

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! Como quizás varios de ustedes ya sepan, desde hace años pertenezco a una comunidad llamada Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera, conformada por varias talentosas escritoras. Y aunque cada una se dedica a desarrollar sus propios proyectos e ideas (ellas además escriben para varios fandoms), con el afán de divertirnos y mejorar nuestras habilidades, nos retamos de cuando en cuando para escribir fics sobre temas, imágenes, personajes o géneros específicos de SS.
> 
> Y resulta que este pequeño fic es mi respuesta al reto no. 2, que llega atrasadísima y lo que sigue, pero como bien dicen, más vale tarde...
> 
> Aclaro que en este fic, ella tiene 17 y él unos 20, más o menos.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, los dejo, ¡espero que les guste!

Notturno

(Op. 54 no. 4)

\- Detente.

-...

\- Ahora voltea despacio... Camina hacia... ¿¡Señorita Hilda!?

_El corazón de Siegfried perdió su natural sincronía cuando descubrió que la persona que estaba recorriendo a hurtadillas los pasillos en medio de la noche no era un ladrón sino la mismísima Hilda de Polaris, cuya radiante belleza no podía ser opacada ni por la pesada obscuridad que recubría en esos momentos los sombríos corredores del palacio Valhalla._

\- Buenas noches, Siegfried.

\- Perdone, no sabía que era usted, pensé que..

\- No te disculpes, estás haciendo tu trabajo.

\- Es más de medianoche. ¿Necesita algo?

\- Sí - _respondió ella con una vacilación que no era usual en ella, y que de inmediato encendió las alarmas internas de su guardián._

\- Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle.

_Después de unos instantes de inmovilidad, ella se acercó bastante a él y en voz baja le dijo:_

\- Planeo una fuga.

\- ¿Cómo? - _dijo él, desconcertado al ver la tranquilidad con la que la joven lo había enunciado._

\- Ven, aquí nos pueden ver.

_La joven de preciosos ojos violáceos tomó de la mano del rubio soldado, acelerando de nuevo los latidos de su corazón, y lo guió con seguridad para atravesar la obscuridad._

_La caminata no fue muy larga, y al fin llegaron a la zona de las cocinas, que a esas horas estaba desierta._

_-_ Mejor; aquí podremos hablar más cómodos y sin que nos oigan - _aseguró ella encendiendo un pequeño foco que brindaba una luz muy tenue sobre una mesa de madera que solía usarse para cocinar, mientras le hacía una seña para que la imitara._

_Y su rostro, su cuerpo, o ambas debían de decirlo con toda claridad porque con una pequeña sonrisa, ella le dijo:_

\- Relájate, Siegfried, que estamos a solas; no tienes que ser tan formal.

\- Usted es nuestra sacerdotiza.

\- No lo soy aún, y tengo que aprovechar... por eso es que quiero pedirte algo de apoyo.

_Una oleada de frío que no tenía ver con la temperatura de la habitación, lo recorrió._

\- ¿Quiere que la ayude a fugarse?

\- Puedes facilitarme algunas cosas, y en verdad te lo agradecería.

\- Yo haría lo que fuera por usted, señorita.

\- Hilda - _insistió ella con un tono de voz que el rubio no podía encontrar sino adorable._

\- Está bien, Hilda. Haría lo que sea por ti, pero...

\- ¿Cuál es tu motivo para rehusarte? Dime.

\- Pensé que era feliz aquí... Pero si usted está decidida a marcharse, la apoyaré en todo.

_Una de las delicadas manos de Hilda cubrió sus labios para así impedir que su cristalina risa resonara por la habitación, y el joven noruego se sintió aún más confundido._

\- Siegfried, no pienso irme para siempre; sólo quiero salir del Palacio por la noche, sin ser vista o seguida, durante un par de horas.

\- Eso no le está prohibido, ¿o sí?

\- No explícitamente, pero tampoco es lo usual... Mira, el asunto es que un evento muy especial va a suceder y no quiero perdérmelo.

\- ¿Qué evento?

\- Quizás te parezca muy tonto de mi parte...

\- Yo nunca pensaría algo así de us... de ti, Hilda. Cuéntame.

\- Verás, la Astronomía ha sido siempre una de mis ciencias favoritas, y el próximo viernes tendrá lugar un evento muy especial al que llaman Super Luna.

\- ¿Super Luna?

\- Sí: el satélite estará en su punto más cercano a la tierra, y eso va a coincidir con su faceta de luna llena. He visto fotos y es algo asombroso, así que le propuse a mi tutora que hiciéramos una pequeña excursión para contemplar el evento, pero ella, que por cierto jamás ha sido especialmente afecta a la Astronomía, dice que sería peligroso e incómodo salir de noche y que ni siquiera es algo tan especial porque sucede un par de veces cada año, ¡pero tengo mucha curiosidad porque jamás he visto una! Además, sí que será especial, porque ese mismo día tendrá lugar el equinoccio de Primavera:una coincidencia así puede tardar más de una vida en repetirse.

\- Y no vas a aceptar un No por respuesta, ¿verdad?

\- No todo se aprende en los libros.

_Siegfried no pudo evitar una sonrisita al oír aquello._

\- Entiendo, pero ¿no podría verla desde aquí? ¿Desde algún balcón, o de una de las torres?

\- No sería lo mismo - _dijo ella haciendo un pequeño pucherito que el jamás le había visto y que lo hizo sentir como si sus adentros fueran de mantequilla puesta al fuego..._

\- Comprendo. Pero si falta casi una semana, ¿que hacías deambulando por los pasillos?

\- Indagando. Nunca he salido a escondidas durante la noche, así que estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor ruta para evitar a los guardias... Y se me ocurre que tú debes de saberla, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú conoces el castillo tan bien como yo, pero estás informado como nadie con respecto al rol de las guardias y los horarios en los que se realizan los cambios entre los soldados.

\- Hilda...

\- ¡Siegfried, tienes que ayudarme, te lo pido!

_Siegfried se supo perdido ante la expresión de la muchacha, que lo tenía vuelto loco desde hacía mucho._

\- ¿Y a dónde pensabas ir?

\- Pues había decidido ir al viejo faro, para no tardar demasiado en ir y volver. Pero el mejor lugar para apreciar el espectáculo en toda su magnitud, sin duda alguna, debe ser el fiordo.

\- ¿Geiranger ( **1** )?

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Está algo retirado.

\- Pero no demasiado. Y si de algún modo pudiera sacar a Månestråle ( **2** ) del establo llegaría pronto hasta allá... - _dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras implicaba que deseaba su ayuda para sacar a su montura de su habitual lugar de reposo._

\- La señorita Flher va, ¿verdad? ¿Las dos montarían en Månestråle? - _dijo él, tratando de mostrarse lo más neutral al mencionar a la más joven de las hermanas..._

_La rubia era realmente adorada por todo el que la conocía debido a su alegría y su empatía, y si bien Siegfried no tenía de ningún modo algo en su contra, a veces se sentía indispuesto hacia ella por la simple razón de que solía seguir como una sombra a su hermana mayor, y eso dificultaba (por no decir que hacía imposible) el poder encontrarse a solas con su adorada Hilda. Y aún más grave que su constante presencia, era el hecho de que la rubia solía acaparar la atención y la plática cada vez que estaba presente, y eso irritaba un poco al soldado que prefería mil veces las palabras escasas pero siempre atinadas de la futura sacerdotiza, y que adoraba incluso los silencios de la hermana mayor._

\- ¡Oh no! Ella ama sus horas de sueño más que nada en el mundo. Es pésima para trasnochar y peor aún para guardar secretos. Iré sola.

\- No me parece correcto - _replicó él de inmediato, pues rechazaba la idea de su hermosa sacerdotiza cabalgando sola en medio de la fría obscuridad para atravesar el bosque que conducía al fiordo._

\- Sabes que puedo cuidarme perfectamente - _dijo ella endureciendo sus hermosas facciones de inmediato al oír una respuesta negativa cuando todo parecía marchar a su favor._

\- Claro, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiéndote allá afuera cuando alguien puede intentar aprovechar la ocasión para hacerte daño. Además aún hace frío, y si algo sucediera...

\- Pensé que me ayudarías - _replicó ella algo dolida, y su tono de velado reproche fue como un cuchillo pequeño pero muy afilado clavándose en el corazón del joven nórdico._

\- De ningún modo puedo dejarte salir sola... pero si no te incomoda demasiado puedo acompañarte

_La joven lo miró unos segundos sin mostrar expresión alguna, y él temió haberse sobrepasado._

\- Iría como su guardia, naturalmente - _se justificó él, dejando de inmediato de tutearla_ \- y me quedaría atrás mientras usted...

-Siegfried, ¿pero qué dices? Claro que me gustaría que vinieras, no como mi escolta, sino como mi amigo... Pensé desde el principio en pedírtelo pero no sabía si querrías.

\- Como el jefe de su guardia es mi deber. Y como tu amigo, sería un placer para mí acompañarte.

_La radiante sonrisa que inundó el rostro de la joven lo dejó embelesado._

\- ¡Será maravilloso, te prometo que no te vas a aburrir! El fiordo, el ruido de la cascada, las montañas y la luz de la luna bañándolo todo... Será inolvidable, lo sé.

_**Contigo todo es inolvidable** , pensó él, para reprochárselo dos segundos después, pues no debía de permitirse semejantes pensamientos. _

\- Así parece - _dijo él antes de repetirse una y otra vez que no debía de imaginarse_ _cosas, y que sólo iría para escoltarla..._

\- ¡Gracias, Siegfried! Entonces tenemos que planearlo todo muy bien. Hay que resolver primero lo de los caballos...

\- Dejar a Grani (3) fuera no será ningún problema, pues siempre me acompaña cuando vigilo los alrededores por las noches, pero sacar a Månestråle a esas horas, o dejarlo fuera llamaría mucho la atención.

\- Entonces deberíamos ir los dos en Grani - _propuso ella con inmensa naturalidad._

\- Por supuesto - _dijo él luchando por no emocionarse ante la idea de llevar a la joven en su montura_ \- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¿Qué llevarás puesto?

\- No lo he pensado, ¿por qué? - _preguntó ella a su vez con adorable curiosidad._

\- Porque hoy te descubrí porque alcancé a ver el visaje de tu capa - _dijo él señalando a la capa color lila que llevaba puesta sobre su camisón y su bata._

\- Tengo suerte de contar contigo, no lo había pensado... Puedo llevar mis pantalones y botas de montar, son cómodos y prácticos, pero creo que no tengo un abrigo que no sea en algún color claro, o excesivamente formal.

\- Puedo prestarte una capa, si quieres.

\- ¡Excelente! Bueno, entonces necesitamos saber quién estará de guardia esa noche, y los detalles de los horarios.

\- No te preocupes, me encargaré de eso.

\- Entonces yo me haré cargo de la comida y la bebida... ¡Oh, ya es bastante tarde y mañana tengo lección muy temprano! Debo irme.

\- Claro, te mantendré informada.

\- Perfecto - _dijo ella poniéndose de pie con toda la soltura y gracia que la caracterizaban para marcharse_ \- Hasta mañana, Siegfried.

\- Hasta mañana, Hilda.

* * *

_¡Y vaya que el soldado cumplió con su palabra!_

_Sin importar el hecho de que ella le manifestó su plena confianza para tomar decisiones, él no sólo fue asignando guardias y horarios a determinados soldados a su conveniencia a lo largo de la semana, también se dio a la tarea de tenerla informada de cada pequeño detalle o progreso que se hacía en el plan, dando como resultado unos días maravillosos, donde se las arreglaban para encontrarse siempre (a veces más de dos veces al día). Y la sacerdotiza de Asgard aprovechaba los breves pero felices encuentros para preguntarle sobre sus preferencias culinarias, aunque él insistía en decirle que no tenía que tomarse demasiadas molestias al respecto._

_Cada uno de esos pequeños instantes constituían el momento central de su día, y no sólo porque se le era concedido el privilegio de verla con mayor frecuencia, sino porque debido a un evento astronómico del que jamás había escuchado siquiera ahora tenía una posibilidad que antes se le habría antojado imposible con la siempre correcta joven: la de cometer una pequeña travesura, la de ser cómplices mientras planeaban la fugaz aventura._

_Sin embargo, y conforme se acercaba el día, Siegfried se sentía algo dividido, pues por una parte sentía grandes ansias para que la noche del viernes al fin llegara y el por fin pudiera sacarla del Palacio para guiarla hasta el fiordo, y a la vez no deseaba que llegara el momento, pues tenía muy claro que una vez pasada esa noche, se acabaría el pretexto para verla tan de cerca y de hablarle, y aún peor, temía que esa sensación de intimidad de la que tanto estaba disfrutando se esfumara..._

_Pero se obligó a no pensar demasiado en ello (sobre todo porque en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer para congelar el tiempo y habitar indefinidamente en esa única semana) y buscó volcar toda esa energía e impaciencia en poner todo de su parte para lograr que todo fuera perfecto para ella en esa anhelada noche._

_Y su esmero fue tal que para el jueves ya lo tenía todo listo, y al meterse a la cama le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño ante las oleadas de nerviosismo e impaciencia que lo acometían, pero al fin, el prometido viernes llegó._

_Fue un día hermoso, y en el aire de aquella mañana y su respectiva tarde podía sentirse la proximidad de la verde estación, la tácita promesa de renacer, y todas las personas con las que se topó en el castillo durante el transcurso de la jornada parecían estar de un humor y disposición inmejorables, aunque él se sentía invadido por los más locos deseos de que al fin el sol se escondiera y llegara el instante de verse en una de las partes más solitarias del exterior del castillo con su apreciada dama..._

_Las últimas horas transcurrieron para el rubio guerrero con una lentitud torturante, pero al fin, cuando faltaba menos de media hora para encontrarse con la señorita HIlda en el punto convenido, un muchacho que tenía muy poco de haberse unido a la guardia se acercó a él sosteniendo con cuidado un vaso grueso de vidrio que iba cubierto por una servilleta de tela primorosamente bordada_ ( **4** )

\- Señor Siegfried, buenas noches. Le envían esto de la cocina.

\- Gracias - _le contestó el rubio al adolescente, al tiempo que tomaba el vaso y retiraba la tela para descubrir que su contenido era un líquido espeso de un color amarillo que imaginó podía ser surmelk_ ( **5** )

_El adolescente que le había entregado el vaso debía de haber sido instruido para aguardar a que él consumiera el contenido, así que Siegfried decidió no hacerlo esperar, y al probar la espesa bebida supo que había estado en lo correcto, y que la futura sacerdotiza de Odín había preparado (o hecho preparar para él) su batido con camemoros, su baya favorita, que algunos años eran bastante difíciles de conseguir._

_La joven, sí, lo había bombardeado toda la semana con preguntas sobre sus gustos, y él le había dicho de su preferencia por la baya, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera tan lejos como para conseguir la selecta frutilla para prepararle la bebida que no sólo había de proporcionarle energía para la excursión, sino que obviamente estaba pensada con esmero para complacerlo._

_El joven se deleitó con la bebida, y al acabarla, le devolvió el vaso al muchacho que sin más se retiró tras despedirse._

_Después de eso, supo que no iba a poder aguardar más y decidió adelantarse un poco para asegurarse (del modo más obsesivo posible) que no hubiera contratiempos con su querido caballo y su montura, y cuando ya no tuvo más qué hacer, se dedicó a acariciar al animal buscando relajarse, cosa que el magnífico equino agradeció y que surtió efecto en su ánimo._

_Con todo, su calma acabó en el instante en el que al fin tuvo a la damisela frente así y debió de aferrarse a las riendas de Grani para obligarse a no sonreír como un demente al verla más hermosa que nunca.._

* * *

_Siegfried estaba seguro de que Hilda de Polaris había sido sino auténtica belleza cada día de su vida. Y aunque sus desbordados sentimientos por ella le impedían ser objetivo, su observación era bastante acertada._

_Desde su nacimiento, Hilda de Polaris había sido cautivadora por la simetría y fineza de sus rasgos y la singularidad del color de sus ojos y su cabello, que en conjunto con su piel nívea la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Y cuando comenzó a crecer y se comenzó a manifestar su callada pero determinada curiosidad por saber, su bondad, gentileza, carisma e inteligencia, fue obvio que era bella por dentro y por fuera._

_Con cada año sus cualidades se hacían más evidentes y se potenciaban, y su belleza parecía no poder ser contenida o igualada, con la notable excepción de un par de meses justo al comenzar su etapa de púber, cuando la siempre delgada y espigada joven se hizo aún más alta, y daba la impresión de batallar con sus largos brazos y piernas, y con lograr mantenerse erguida. Pero hacendosa y dedicada como era en cada aspecto de su vida, en muy poco tiempo se adaptó a las nuevas dimensiones y condiciones de su cuerpo, y se hizo aún más femenina y grácil._

_Y toda su natural belleza era destacada por su vestir de modo tal que Siegfried sentía secretos deseos de besarle las manos a quienes la aconsejaban para elaborar o adquirir sus prendas, pues siempre solía usar vestimentas y colores que favorecían su estilizada, adorable y alargada figura de curvas discretas pero contundentes y que la hacían parecer angelical._

_Lo que llevaba puesto esa noche, obviamente, no podía compararse con los vestidos lujosos y flotantes que le conocía, y ni siquiera llevaba puesto alguno de sus exquisitos accesorios, pero él la encontró radiante allí enfundada en unos pantalones de montar azul marino que delineaban a la perfección sus muslos de perfecta amazona de tal modo que Siegfried tuvo que obligarse a no mirar con absoluto descaro. Usaba también un mullido sueter de cuello alto del mismo color, y llevaba unas botas altas color gris que lucían encantadoras y abrigadoras, y que lo llenaron de satisfacción no sólo por saber que ella estaría cómoda y calentita, sino que combinaría a la perfección con la capa que él le había llevado y que aguardaba cruzada sobre la montura de Grani._

_Y sólo pensando en que no debía permitir que pasara frío, Siegfried dejó de ponderar su belleza y sin más demora tomó la abrigadora prenda y se la tendió con una sonrisa a la joven, que de inmediato se la colocó._

\- Es una capa hermosa, Siegfried - _dijo ella cuando terminó de acomodarse la mullida capa de piel grisásea que poseía una capucha_ \- Nunca te la he visto puesta.

\- Me la obsequiaron hace un tiempo, pero me parece demasiado ostentosa como para portarla de modo cotidiano, y sólo la he usado un par de veces. Pero a ti se te ve... perfecta.

\- Qué amable... Lamento si te hice esperar, mi tutora hizo interminables las lecciones y deberes del día, y apenas y me dio tiempo de alistarme y beber mi surmelk. El mío era de frambuesa y arándanos. ¿Te gustó el tuyo?

\- Me encantó, pero en verdad no tenías que molestarte.

\- No fue una molestia, además es un modo práctico de asegurar la energía y los requerimientos calóricos indispensables para la aventura, entre otras cosas - _dijo ella señalando una bolsa de tela que traía colgada de modo cruzado y cuyo contenido él desconocía._

_Justo en ese momento Grani resopló y dio un pequeño golpecito en el piso con su pata izquierda, reclamando la atención de la joven._

\- ¡Perdón, hermoso, no te he saludado! - _dijo ella acercándose de inmediato al majestuoso animal, que en cuanto sintió las expertas y amorosas caricias de la joven pareció contentarse_ \- Hace tiempo que no te veía, estás cada vez más bello - _dijo mientras acariciaba la sedosa crin negra de la montura._

_Por unos instantes Siegfried se dio el lujo de contemplarlos interactuando, porque solía embobarlo la proximidad que la futura sacerdotiza era capaz de establecer con cualquier clase de animal, a los que acariciaba siempre que le era posible con toque firme pero suave a la vez. Y el afecto y respeto que se translucían en su rostro siempre afable, (aunque a veces muy serio) cuando ocurría algún encuentro de esa clase, la hacía aún más hermosa a los ojos del rubio que cualquier clase de afeite..._

_Y luego supo que debía interrumpirlos, no sólo porque tenían que ponerse en marcha para llegar a tiempo, sino porque estaba comenzando a sentirse celoso de su caballo del modo más estúpido e irracional posible._

\- Deberíamos... - _comenzó él._

\- ¡Por supuesto! - _contestó ella entendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería, y sacó de su bolsa de tela otra bolsa que acomodó con cuidado en la alforja. Una vez que estuvo segura de que el contenido había quedado bien colocado y la alforja bien cerrada, montó con toda pericia al caballo, y el rubio no pudo evitar ponerse aún más nervioso de lo que había estado antes porque había_ Una _sola cosa en la que no se habían puesto de acuerdo..._

_Desde el primer día, cuando quedó decidido que sólo usarían a Grani para ir hasta el fiordo, le había dado mil y un vueltas en su mente a ese detalle, y a cómo iban a lograr que funcionara, pues había dos opciones únicamente: que ella fuera adelante de él, lo cuál implicaba que él rodeara su esbelto cuerpo con sus brazos, o que ella se colocara detrás de él y lo abrazara._

_Si bien no era nada raro que dos personas montaran juntas y no era mal visto de ningún modo, la joven no solía hacerlo (por su estatus, y porque era una maravillosa jinete y no necesitaba de alguien que la llevara) así que de entrada podía resultarle algo incómodo, y a él... bueno, la idea lo entusiasmaba tanto como lo aterraba, porque estaba loco por ella y temía ser demasiado obvio teniéndola tan cerca, así que después de sopesar pros y contra, le pareció que lo menos invasivo e incómodo para ella podía ser que fuera atrás, aunque claro, ella tendría siempre la última palabra, así que pensó en consultárselo, pero cada vez que intentó hacerlo no logró atreverse, pensando que en todo caso podían decidirlo cuando llegara el momento de emprender la marcha._

_Y al ver a la joven arriba del caballo sin haber tenido la oportunidad de comentarlo siquiera, imaginó que quizás ella lo había meditado tanto como él y había decidido que prefería llevar las riendas sin importarle que él se viera obligado a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos..._

_De cualquier modo, él se aproximó con cierta lentitud y acomodó bien la capa de ella para que no le estorbara, pensando que si a Hilda no le convencía de último momento el arreglo, debía de darle la oportunidad de manifestar su desacuerdo, pero ella lo miró más bien con una cierta impaciencia, así que sin más demoras, él montó detrás de ella._

\- Agárrate - _fue lo único que dijo la joven antes de darle la indicación a Grani para que comenzara su inusual paseo nocturno._

* * *

_Durante la semana habían discutido la ruta más conveniente para llegar al fiordo, tomando en cuenta seguridad, privacidad, accesibilidad y rapidez, y apegándose a lo convenido Hilda condujo con pericia al animal a través del bosque, que apenas comenzaba a deshielarse para dar paso a verdes de ensueño. Por precaución no iban muy a prisa pues aún había nieve, y Siegfried hacía grandes esfuerzos para no pensar demasiado en el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de la joven, cuya silueta afortunadamente iba recubierta por el suéter y su gruesa capa, que lograban disimular de algún modo su fino talle._

_Aunque claro, la capa no podía evitar que el aroma a lavanda que despedían sus cabellos lo alcanzara, y decidido a no pensar más al respecto, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente._

\- Estoy herido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Es grave? - _dijo ella parando de inmediato para voltear a verlo._

\- Perdona mi torpeza, no quise asustarte. Me refería al modo en el que te responde Grani...creo que es obvio que te prefiere.

_Ella rió de un modo libre y abierto que pocas veces le había oído, y eso casi lo hizo suspirar_

\- Grani te adora. Es muy buen caballo, eso es todo.

\- No me vas a convencer. Está definitivamente enamorado de ti

_**Como lo estamos todos** , pensó él._

_Ella sólo rió y reanudó la marcha._

_Algunos metros adelante él comenzó a tararear con los tonos más graves y retumbantes que le eran posibles a sus cuerdas vocales, y menos de veinte segundos después, la usualmente reservada Hilda emitió una sonora carcajada que a Siegfried le supo a gloria._

\- Supongo que no te agrada mi elección para musicalizar el momento - _explicó él._

\- Grieg ( **6** ) jamás será una mala opción, y menos cuando se atraviesa el bosque en medio de la noche pero ¿no te parece que "En la gruta del Rey de la montaña" es demasiado dramática?

\- Bueno, sí, un poco, pero "Solveig" es muy triste y "La mañana" queda automáticamente descartada por obvias razones...

\- Quizás su "Fantasía" sería más apropiada: es más optimista y enérgica.

_En cuanto la joven acabó su frase, Siegfried comenzó su valiente intento de imitar a los varios instrumentos de la orquesta en la pieza que Hilda había elegido_

\- Es una pieza difícil - _dijo ella tratando de sonar seria aunque en realidad estaba conteniendo su risa (él lo sabía perfectamente por el modo en el que se habían estado contrayendo sus costados)_

\- Qué modo tan sutil de callarme.

\- ¡No lo dije por eso! - _dijo ella que ya no pudo contenerse y rió._

\- Lo lamento, sé que mis habilidades musicales no son buenas.

\- Las mías tampoco lo son en realidad así que está bien... Y ahora que lo pienso, ya sé cuál sería la pieza perfecta para musicalizar este momento.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- "Nocturno"

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo... y para asegurar el descanso del señor Grieg, prometo no intentar tararearla - _dijo ella haciéndolos reír a ambos._

\- Me encanta su música.

\- A mi también, en especial porque me recuerda ese invierno cuando tú y la señorita Flher nos invitaron a su representación de "Peer Gynt" ( **7** )

\- No puedo creer que recuerdes ese desastre. ¡Fue terrible!

\- Claro que no. Es una obra muy difícil, pero ustedes lo hicieron de maravilla. Y el hecho de que cada noche representaran sólo un par de escenas fue mágico, como Scherezada adaptándose a nuestro folclore y a marionetas.

\- Lo hicimos así porque había demasiados problemas técnicos. Es una obra muy larga y complicada, pero Flher insistió.

\- Funcionó de maravilla así. Me avergüenza un poco decir que nunca me sentí muy interesado por conocer más a fondo a Ibsen ( **8** ), pero después de su interpretación todo cambió.

\- Yo más bien había escuchado hablar mucho sobre sus obras posteriores, ¿las conoces?

\- Algunas. Y aprovechando que estamos a solas voy a confesar que cuando me dijiste que estabas planeando una fuga, vino Nora ( **9** ) a mi mente...

\- ¡No, de ningún modo!

_Ambos siguieron conversado sobre el reconocidísimo autor con desenfado hasta que Siegfried se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de llegar._

_Días antes el soldado había argumentado que el viaje al fiordo era largo, pero en la realidad le pareció absurdamente corto, y la idea de tener que soltarla lo hizo sentirse inmediatamente triste y nostálgico. Pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo más porque salieron de la zona más densa del bosque, y en cuanto una gran claridad los cubrió, Hilda ya no pudo contenerse y jaló de las riendas del caballo para que fuera más rápido hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña. Y cuando sólo faltaban unos pasos para alcanzar la orilla, Hilda hizo que Grani se detuviera, pues desde el caballo los dos podían contemplar ya el magnífico espectáculo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos._

_El fiordo de Geiranger siempre le había parecido un lugar idílico, mágico y de belleza sobrecogedora, que lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso de su país, pero aquella noche, ese espacio que conocía bien estaba transformado. La luna, de un color casi dorado, se asomaba inmensa dando la impresión de emerger de entre las montañas y el cielo despejado la mostraba como la gran e indiscutible reina del firmamento. Y no sólo parecía varias veces más grande que su tamaño habitual, su luz parecía ser aún más potente y poderosa de lo que Siegfried pudiera recordar, revistiendo todo lo que tocaba de una etérea y sublime hermosura._

\- Vamos - _dijo él descendiendo del caballo y tendiéndole la mano a la damisela para ayudarla a bajar_ \- Deberíamos de acercarnos a la cascada.

_La joven aceptó su ayuda sin reparos, y luego Siegfried tomó las riendas de Grani para que los tres comenzaran a caminar despacio y con cuidado debido a la inclinación del suelo, y procurando siempre mantener una razonable distancia entre ellos y la orilla._

_El viento soplaba aquella noche, no demasiado como para intensificar la sensación de frío, pero sí para llevarles la potente mezcla que resultaba del olor de los inmensos bosques que ya emergían de su sueño invernal para cargarse de vida, y que llevaban impresa la omnipresente huella del mar y su sal. Y mientras más se acercaban, el rumor del agua de la cascada que ya se estaba deshielando le pareció al soldado suave y dulce como una canción de cuna._

* * *

_Al fin llegaron al lugar perfecto, pues desde ese punto del fiordo la luna parecía estar casi frente a ellos, y estaban a unos pasos del río que marcaba el nacimiento de una de las cascadas. Y sin interrumpir a la joven, que no parecía ser capaz de despegar sus preciosos ojos del firmamento, Siegfried sujetó a Grani de un árbol convenientemente cercano y luego alcanzó a la chica, que estaba auténticamente embebida en su observación del evento astronómico._

_Frente al inusual fulgor lunar, el inmenso fiordo cuyas aguas serpenteaban del modo más hipnótico entre las cordilleras revelaba nuevas facetas de sí, y Siegfried supo sin dudas que tal y como ella lo había vaticinado, bajo el influjo de aquella esplendorosa luna todo parecía haberse magnificado. Y al ir absorbiendo poco a poco todos los detalles del fantástico cuadro que la naturaleza y los dioses les regalaban aquella noche, pensó que podía ser posible que todos los tonos de azul que existían sobre la faz de la tierra estuvieran congregados ahí frente a sus ojos..._

_Durante el transcurso del día, aquellas aguas lucían tonos que iban del aguamarina al turquesa, y ahora en cambio se mostraban teñidas de azul cobalto; las mismas montañas bañadas por el resplandor lunar también parecían distintas, pues la luz era tan fuerte que se podían apreciar con gran claridad las partes que estaban cubiertas por espesas zonas boscosas, las caprichosas y escarpadas formas de las zonas cubiertas por afiladas rocas, y parecía que hubiera hilos y rebordes de plata líquida en la nieve que refulgía en las cimas, en gran contraste con los recovecos inferiores que parecían estar pintados en tonos más obscuros que el propio cielo, que aquella noche vestía de índigo._

_El extraordinario paisaje estaba rematado por pequeños bancos de difusa neblina que parecían pequeñas y deshilachadas nubes que hubieran perdido el rumbo, que venían desde el mar y de algunas zonas boscosas en las partes bajas de las montañas, y que iban en lento ascenso, y al voltear a ver a Hilda para comentárselo, pudo ver que ella misma, siempre hermosa, esa noche estaba en su cénit ahí de pie contemplando la inmensa luna y bañada por sus rayos que la hacían parecer salida de una Edda_ ( **10** ), _con su lacia y preciosa cabellera meciéndose suavemente en el viento y envolviéndola como en un mágico halo, con sus ojos rebosantes de asombro y su rostro perfecto mostrando sin tapujos su deleite, tan embelesada con la belleza del espectáculo natural que ni siquiera debía de reparar que ella misma era como una obra de arte._

-Te dije que sería... - _dijo ella voltéandolo a ver con ojos trémulos e interrumpiendo sin querer su contemplación._

\- Magnífico, sí. Y tenías razón - _dijo él volteando a ver nuevamente a la luna, algo avergonzado por no poder parar de mirarla, y agradecido a la vez con sus estrellas que le concedían estar ahí con ella, haciéndolo considerarse el más venturoso de los hombres que vivían en ese instante._

_Mientras ella seguía absorta en su apreciación de la noche, él se dirigió a Grani, que llevaba sujeta a su montura una gruesa y abrigadora frazada, y después de meditarlo un poco, decidió ponerla sobre una roca alargada que les serviría de maravilla como asiento, y luego volvió hacia ella para descubrir que sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, y sin necesidad de palabras, supo que el alma sensible y delicada de su amada Hilda estaba traspasada ante tanta belleza, y que percibía y agradecía ese instante como nadie más en el mundo podía hacerlo._

_Y para no interrumpir la magia del instante, sin decir nada le extendió la pequeña sorpresa que había ocultado en una de las alforjas de Grani._

_Hilda sonrió de inmediato al ver los binoculares que él le ofrecía._

\- ¡Siegfried, qué gran idea!

_Ambos siguieron de pie por un muy buen rato en aquel punto, turnándose para usar los binoculares y compartiendo sus observaciones, como un grupo de aves que parecían ser gaviotas y que pasaron volando cerca del ras del agua, una águila marina de gran envergadura que cruzó lentamente el horizonte como si estuviera haciendo gala de su belleza, e incluso notaron que algunas otras personas que vivían cerca de las orillas también parecían haber salido a disfrutar la mágica noche pues había un par de botes en el mar, lo cual no era nada usual a esas horas._

_Cuando al fin decidieron ir a sentarse, ella se adelantó para ir hacia Grani y sacar la bolsa que había guardado hacia rato en la otra alforja. Y antes de sentarse a su lado, la joven le extendió un trozo de chocolate que Siegfried procedió a morder para luego dejar que se fuera derritiendo poco a poco, revelándose delicioso en su boca._

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? - _preguntó ella mientras manipulaba dos termos, y sacaba de la bolsa de tela que llevaba un pequeño envoltorio y servilletas._

\- Que tu tutora está loca por haberse rehusado a venir. No... no tengo palabras.

\- No creo que hayan sido inventadas las palabras necesarias para describir una noche como esta... Espero que no te moleste compartir - _dijo ella refiriéndose a los vasos que servían a la vez de tapa para los termos, y él le hizo saber que no con una sonrisa, así que ella procedió a llenarlos ambos._

\- ¿Qué quieres primero, café, o punsch ( **11** )?

\- Punsch - _dijo él._

\- Perfecto, porque yo quiero empezar por el café - _dijo ella extendiéndole el vaso lleno de la alcohólica bebida que le cayó de maravilla para llenar de calor su garganta, a la que empezaba a pesarle un poco el aire frío de la noche.Y mientras bebía lentamente supo sin lugar a dudas que el gusto de la grosella y la cereza resaltadas por las especies jamás iban a saber mejor en su paladar, y que quedarían ligadas para siempre en su mente con sus recuerdos de aquella noche._

_Pasaron un largo rato sentados ahí, degustando sus bebidas, comiendo más chocolate y galletas de jengibre, y alternando entre momentos de silencio cómodo y contemplativo, y animadas charlas sobre distintos temas._

_La culta joven le contó a Siegfried varios mitos que conocía sobre el satélite, y cuando le contó sobre la historia del conejo en la Luna de la mitología mesoamericana, él argumentó que no veía de ningún modo tal animal representado, pero eso dio lugar a que se divirtieran un buen rato intentando ver otros animales._

_Después, Hilda se quedó un buen rato callada mientras él la observaba lo más discretamente que le era posible, pero cuando ella habló, su tono estaba revestido de confidencia._

\- Hace rato hablaste de Nora - _dijo Hilda rompiendo el silencio_ \- Pero si alguna vez me he identificado con algún personaje de Ibsen, es con Ellida ( **12** )

_El joven recordó haber leído hacia algún tiempo aquella historia sobre una mujer insegura de sus sentimientos por su marido y el aprecio que le tenían las personas que le rodeaban, que se sentía extrañamente atraída por el mar y que en un momento dado consideraba fugarse con un hombre venido de lejos..._

\- ¿Por qué? - _preguntó él temiendo con todo su ser que ella estuviera enamorada de un extranjero._

\- Cuando era mucho más joven y no tenía mucho que me habían revelado que mi futuro sería prepararme para ser sacerdotiza, tuve un periodo de incertidumbre. El mundo es inmenso, Siegfried, lleno de maravillas y misterios por descubrir, y la idea de viajar por el mar me atraía tanto que me parecía algo triste estar destinada a quedarme atada a un solo lugar. Pero poco después mi hermana y yo recorrimos parte del fiordo en una embarcación, vimos las cascadas y comimos en el pueblo, y ese día entendí que debería de estar agradecida por poder hacer algo por custodiar el bienestar de un lugar tan sorprendente como nuestra nación.

_El sólo pudo asentir, aliviado y feliz de que ella disfrutara y fuera dichosa con una vida de la que él podía formar parte, y se comió otra galleta de jengibre._

_Y claro, observaron cómo la luna ascendía e iba mutando en color tanto en la superficie como en la luz que desprendía, lanzando brillos de argento al tiempo en que parecía menos enorme que cuando habían llegado, y mientras, continuaron platicando de actividades que nunca habían probado y que les gustaría intentar, (por más improbables e irrealizables que pudieran parecer), porque aquella parecía ser la noche perfecta para soñar._

* * *

_Cuando las bebidas se acabaron y el frío, (que se había mostrado clemente), comenzó a arreciar, supieron que había llegado el momento de partir, así que con algo de pesar en el corazón, montaron a Grani y emprendieron el camino a casa, durante el cual se cruzaron con un alce que apenas y dejó que lo vieran para volver a ocultarse, y con una lechuza que ululó como si los saludara y que hizo las delicias de Hilda, cuyos animales favoritos eran las aves._

_Después de recorrer el mismo sendero pero en dirección opuesta, estuvieron de regreso en el punto exacto donde se habían encontrado horas antes, y la mente del guerrero trataba de hallar las palabras apropiadas para despedirse pues debía de ir a guardar a Grani para luego retirarse a descansar, (aunque su corazón se revelaba francamente ante la idea), pero ella se le adelantó._

\- Guarda a Grani y luego alcánzame en la sala de música, por favor.

\- Pero..

\- Sin peros, Siegfried.

_Él sólo logró asentir y tras dejar al hermoso caballo negro bien instalado y asegurarse de que tuviera comida y agua suficientes, recorrió con sigilo y discreción los pasillos hasta llegar a la espaciosa habitación donde el fuego ya rugía, dándole una atmósfera por demás agradable al lugar, y su joven acompañante lo aguardaba sentada en el piso frente a una mesita cuadrada de madera que ya estaba repleta de comida._

\- Hilda, ¿qué hiciste?

\- Pensé, con justificada razón, que el paseo nos daría hambre, así que dejé varias cosas listas para preparar smørbrød ( **13** ) 

\- Esto es demasiado.

\- Es mi manera de agradecerte. Acéptalo, por favor. Además no te puedes ir porque aún no me has contado quién te regaló esta hermosa capa.

_Sin atreverse a contradecirla el guerrero se sentó cerca de la muchacha que comenzó a señalarle con entusiasmo las opciones disponibles, y Siegfried se sintió agradecido por la penumbra de la habitación, que lo ayudaba a ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, pues se sentía indeciblemente halagado del esfuerzo y la belleza con la que ella había preparado esa inusual pero apetitosa cena, pues había salmón, lonjas de ciervo y de reno, tártara de ternera, huevos cocidos, salchichas, queso y cebollas._

\- Espera, tienes que saber algo antes - _dijo ella cuando él ya le había colocado mantequilla a su rebanada de pan de centeno y meditaba qué ingredientes usar._

\- ¿Sí?

\- Preparé suksessterte ( **14** ), así que procura no llenarte demasiado. Si quieres, claro.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eres increíble

_Fue el turno de la joven de ruborizarse, aunque era justo la reacción que esperaba pues era el postre favorito del rubio y por eso lo había preparado._

_Y para cuando efectivamente llegó el turno de probar el pastel, el rubio cubrió a la joven de halagos pues si bien no era una receta difícil de elaborar, la confección le había quedado verdaderamente exquisita, y él no paró en decirle que no comprendía cómo se había dado tiempo de cocinar todo aquello mientras cumplía con sus lecciones, tareas y otros deberes._

_Por su parte, la damisela, fiel a su palabra, lo hizo contarle cómo hacía apenas dos inviernos había salvado a un niño de morir ahogado en un estanque de aguas heladas, y su padre, que era cazador, lo había obsequiado al empezar el invierno siguiente con aquella mullida capa de piel._

_Cuando él acabó su anécdota, la joven bostezó con disimulo y el rubio supo que había llegado lo que más había temido durante la semana entera: el momento de dar por terminada la aventura._

\- Debo marcharme para dejarla descansar.

\- ¡Pero es sábado! No tendré lecciones temprano.

\- Me alegra... pero mi guardia...

\- Oh, claro, perdón. Soy una desconsiderada.

\- De ningún modo.

\- Ve a descansar entonces.

\- ¿Y dejar todo esto aquí? Imposible. Es evidencia de que algo inusual ha tenido lugar. Me lo llevaré todo a la cocina.

\- Hagámoslo juntos entonces.

_El guerrero cedió y entre ambos en muy poco tiempo se lo llevaron todo a la cocina y dejaron todo acomodado._

\- ¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarla a sus aposentos?

_Hilda asintió muy seria, y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta que marcaba el espacio al que él ya no podía seguirla, la joven se quitó la capa y se la devolvió con un grácil gesto._

\- Gracias por todo, Siegfried.

\- El placer fue todo mío, Hilda - _dijo él tomando su mano para depositar un suave y galante beso en la suave piel de sus nudillos._

_Sus ojos color violeta buscaron los suyos cuando él se irguió frente a ella, y luego comenzó a acercar muy despacio su rostro hacia el de él. Con su mano derecha sujetó con suavidad su mejilla y puso un sentido y prolongado beso en la comisura de sus labios que le provocó al joven soldado una descarga de electricidad._

_Sin apartar su rostro demasiado, y sin proferir palabra alguna, al concluir el beso ella le sonrió aún muy de cerca, y luego se dio la vuelta para atravesar el umbral y desaparecer._

_Siegfried hizo lo suyo y se fue caminando en silencio y despacio por los obscuros pasillos, y al llegar a su habitación, no pudo contenerse y hundió su rostro en la capa, que ahora llevaba impregnada su aroma a lavanda, y con la punta de sus dedos tocó el punto donde ella había dejado su almendrada huella, y se acostó para intentar dormir con la sonrisa más grande que se hubiera pintado hasta entonces en su rostro, porque si antes lo sospechaba, ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que pasara lo que pasara, y sin importar lo que la vida les aguardara, la sacerdotiza de Asgard sería por siempre la dueña de su corazón..._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> El reto en sí era usar la Súper Luna como fondo, y yo la usé de pretexto para hacer un Fluff (que no es algo usual en mí), usando a esta parejita que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir porque me parecen increíbles como personajes individuales, y que me gustaban mucho mucho como posible pareja. No los había escrito antes porque no había encontrado la circunstancia correcta para plasmarlos hasta que me vino esta epifanía y bueno, siempre lamentaré muchísimo el trágico destino que sufrió el bello rubio...
> 
> Ahora, en la zona cultural-informativa de la notas, les comento que Asgard supuestamente está ubicado en el país que nosotros conocemos como Noruega, (aunque nunca se especifica la zona), y que por mero capricho geográfico, yo decidí ubicar el castillo Valhalla en la zona central del país, donde el frío es considerable y hay varios fiordos cercanos.
> 
> Los fiordos son golfos largos y estrechos de aguas saladas y rodeados por largas cadenas de montañas y valles.
> 
> Y por si alguien se pregunta sobre el nivel intelectual de Siegfried, que es un soldado a fin de cuentas, quiero aclarar que en los países escandinavos, que tienen inviernos largos y duros, suelen usar esos meses para cultivarse, así que además de practicar muchos deportes invernales, suelen leer, hacer y oír música y participar de actividades como ir al teatro o tomar parte de pequeñas representaciones..
> 
> 1- Geiranger es uno de los fiordos más bellos, extensos y famosos de Noruega, y fue declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad en 2005.  
> 2- En el animé, Hilda monta un caballo blanco al que nombré Månestråle, que significa Rayo Lunar.  
> 3- Siegfried también monta caballo en el animé, y lo nombré Grani que es el nombre que le corresponde a la montura de Siegfried, el héroe de las historias escandinavas en el que se basaron para armar al personaje de SS.  
> 4- Es costumbre que las mujeres noruegas en general tejan, borden y confeccionen toda clase de prendas.  
> 5- Surmelk es un batido que se prepara en varios países de Europa y que consiste en mezclar leche agria con diferentes frutas de la zona, y que tiene muchos beneficios. energéticos.  
> 6, 7 y 8- Edvard Grieg es quizás el músico clásico noruego más famoso. Todas las obras musicales que se mencionan aquí (empezando por la pieza que da título al fic) son de él. Y sus trabajos más conocidos son las piezas que sirvieron para ilustrar algunos pasajes de la obra "Peer Gynt" de Henrik Ibsen, el dramaturgo maś famoso del país nórdico, y que cuenta la aventura de un tramposo muchacho que huye de su pueblito para vivir toda clase de fantásticas aventuras, en las que hay trolls, viajes descabellados, decepciones amorosas, persecuciones épicas y que concluye con la redención de su alma a manos de la chica que lo amó desde el principio.  
> 9- Nora es protagonista de "Casa de Muñecas", famosísima y controversial obra escrita en 1878 en la que una mujer abandona su hogar y a su marido por ser infeliz en su matrimonio.  
> 10- Las eddas son recopilaciones poéticas sobre historias referentes a la mitología nórdica.  
> 11- Punsch es una bebida alcohólica típica de la zona, un licor azucarado y al que se le agregan otras especias, y que se puede beber frío o caliente.  
> 12- Ellida es protagonista de "La dama del Mar", otra obra de Ibsen.  
> 13- Smørbrød es una especie de sandwich con una sola tapa que se acostumbra mucho en los países nórdicos.  
> 14- Suksessterte es una tarta almendrada muy tradicional de la zona.
> 
> Ahora sí, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en los comentarios, ¡espero!
> 
> ( y recuerden que estamos en FB como Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera, en ff net tenemos nuestra comunidad con el mismo nombre, y en Twitter somos @SSUnionFanfikr, para que estén enterados de nuestros otros retos y proyectos y no se pierdan ni un fic ;)
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!  
> F.


End file.
